


我怎么那么讨厌你

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny快恨透Steve这个混蛋了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 番外比正文长系列。

当一个跟踪任务发生在人来人往的商场里的时候，事情往往会变得简单许多。

但不是，绝对不是，在情人节这一天。

Danny低着头，拿余光盯住目标，感觉自己已经快尴尬至死了。

操你妹的为什么偏偏是今天！Kono被人约出去了，就留下他们三个单身大老爷们儿面面相觑，最后的结果就是他该死的跟Steve出任务，一如既往。

但是没有哪一回，是在这么多对好奇和诧异的情侣目光下的。没有哪一回。

目标走得很慢，他们也不敢追得太紧，只能慢慢地一边逛一边死死盯住。可是，问题是，这一片区域都是首饰专卖啊！有哪个大男人会没事儿闲的，在情人节当天，拉着个男伴，看、钻、戒、啊！

有一只手悄悄握住他的。Danny本能地往回抽，却没能挣脱。他狠狠地瞪了那个家伙一眼，换回了一个得意的微笑。Danny翻了个白眼，决定不理他。

这已经是目标第二次回头看他们了，不得不担心一下。“这样下去不行，我们引起的注意太多了。”Danny皱着眉，玩弄着手中的钻戒。老天，这真的是好大的一颗。

Steve看了他一会儿，目光炯炯，看得Danny毛骨悚然的。他的嘴角上扬成一个好看的角度，一抹坏笑隐藏其间，宣布道：“我有个主意。”

“你有个主意？你有什么主意？无论是什么，我反对。”Danny小声说着。Steve发亮的眼神让他的心中警铃大作。本能告诉他现在跑还来得及，不然一定会后悔。珍爱生命，从远离McGarrett开始。

“我们吸引的注意力已经很多了不是吗？那就吸引更多注意力，让她根本不会认为我们在跟踪她。”Steve压低了头瞥着他，扬了扬眉。

“愚蠢的主意！我从没听过比这更糟糕的主意！你还嫌我们不够显眼吗？！”

“糟糕的主意你已经从我这里听过很多了babe。会成功的。配合我一下。”

“配合？配合你什——”

Steve突然转向他，用手扶住他的脑后，低下头吻上了他的唇。

WHAT THE FUCK?!

周围一阵抽气和欢呼声。不过Danny已经顾不上这么多了。Steve正肆无忌惮地闯入他的口中，跟他抢夺嘴里最后的这点空气。没刮干净的胡茬蹭在脸上，痒痒的麻麻的。他感觉一阵阵晕眩袭来，也不知道是憋的还是气的。

好吧，从Steve终于肯撒嘴他后脸上滚烫大口喘着粗气感觉血管快要炸裂的情况来看……都有。

要不是围观的人多，Danny绝对已经将Steve吼聋。不过现在，为了不辜负自己那差点儿憋死的“美好”经历，Danny只是瞪视着那个笑得异常开心的混蛋，在心里将他剐了一遍又一遍。然后，郑重其事地，比了个中指。

Steve蓝绿色的眼睛晶晶亮的，回了个“OK”的手势。

……这人太不要脸了！

在这个不能以语速和词数取胜的时候，Danny狼狈地败下阵来。树不要皮必死无疑，人不要脸却天下无敌。这句话简直就是为这个混蛋量身打造的！

“目标往右拐了，Danno，你在看吗？”待注意力渐渐减少，Steve捅捅他的胳膊，问。紧绷的肌肉的质感，真不错。

Danny被他这一捅捅得回过神儿来。他张了张嘴，复又忍住，最后只咬牙切齿地说了一句话：“我怎么那么讨厌你。”

“谢谢。”

“我不是在夸你！”

无视了炸毛的金毛熊，野狼般健壮的男人捏着枚小小的钻戒，问店主：“当众接吻打七折是吗？”

“是是是。”

“同性情侣不给点优惠吗？我是说，你看，我们这一路走来怪不容易的。”他一脸诚恳地牵起Danny的手，被Danny愤怒地甩开了，“他脾气不好，每次发火我都得让着他，晚上还被赶去睡沙发，搞得最近旧伤都有点发作了。”

“放屁，一直睡沙发的明明是我……”Danny小声嘟哝着。

店主颇受感动地擦了擦眼泪：“这样吧，我给您五折优惠？”

Steve勾起一个得意的笑容：“这对儿我要了。”

在一旁盯着目标的Danny感觉下巴都快要掉下来了。不愧是McGarrett，能省则省，打死也不肯多掏一分钱。不过，话说回来……Steve打算向他的炮友求婚了？

Danny感到了一阵头疼和胸口燃烧着的更加炽烈的愤怒。不行，今天的信息量有点大，他要冷静一下……冷静个屁！他能冷静才有鬼！

 

终于回到了车上，Danny立刻咆哮了出来：“你需要治治！我可以给你付钱！求求你快去治病！”

“我错了，我道歉。”男人认输地举起双手，“我不应该这么冒险的。但是我们最后不是得到了需要的信息嘛！”

“不是这个问题！”Danny有一种抓着这个混蛋的肩膀摇晃他的冲动，事实上他也这么做了，“你连声招呼都不打就吻上来！”

“那我下回先打招呼再亲？”Steve无辜地眨着眼睛。

“……”Danny深感自己到现在都没有把他那帅气的脸打花，真是奇迹。

在自家搭档再一次爆发之前，机智的Steve抢先将一个盒子打开递到他面前。“好看吗？”

盒中平嵌着一枚戒指，简单的花纹，暗色的纹路。一颗不小的钻石嵌在中间，反射着星星点点的光。

这个好像……跟他当时闲得无聊挑出来的那个是同款？

“好看。”Danny只瞥了一眼就状似漫不经心的移开目光。“我能顺便问问这是送给谁的吗？你那个做饭比我好吃的炮友？”原谅他实在是没有记住名字。

Steve神秘地一笑：“我送的时候，你会知道的。”

“那还真得谢谢您专门儿通知我您要求婚了。”没来由地一阵烦躁。Danny赌着气扭过头去，看窗外的风景。

“Hey, Danny.”

“什么？”他又回过头来。

“我要吻你了。”

 

“我恨你。我怎么这么讨厌你。遇见你真是倒了八百辈子血霉了。”

“说完了吗？”

“没有！”Danny怒气冲冲地瞪着他，“你……”

剩下的话被一个吻堵了回去，只发出唔唔的声音。

恋恋不舍地撒嘴，Steve舔着嘴唇，目光明朗如星。他看着他澄澈的蓝眸，认真地说着——

“I love you.”


	2. 番外

Danny觉得自己迟早有一天会被吓得突发心脏病，尽管他根本就没有心脏病。

我们伟大的McGarrett少校，在追捕嫌犯在楼顶上穿梭的途中，在最后将其扑倒制服的紧要关头，被嫌犯一个反扑，两个人双双跌下了楼顶。

Danny晚了一步，看到此情此景，那瞬间大脑简直一片空白。要知道，这里可是二十层！二十层！跌下去肯定会粉身碎骨的吧！“Steve!”他红着眼眶发疯似的冲到天台边缘并向下望去，心里已经料定会看到楼下一片血肉模糊。所以当他看见Steve正一手扒着二十层的窗台挂在那里的时候，巨大的欣喜让他几乎站立不住，手臂止不住地颤抖着。他没事，他没事……至少现在没事……

“Danny.”Steve用因脱力而有些虚弱地唤了他一声，成功地让Danny回过神来。“Book'em, Danno.”他艰难地抬起左臂，引得他抓住的那人发出一阵害怕的叫喊。

Danny这才发现这个天杀的家伙居然还抓着嫌犯。“你在开玩笑吗？你都快没力气了！把这个该死的混蛋扔下去算了！”他咬牙切齿地说着，看到Steve摇了摇头，叹口气趴了下去拉住他努力举起的嫌犯的手臂。“坚持住，Steve，我马上来救你。”

Steve松开左手转而抓住窗台的时候警探先生有一瞬间的犹豫，几乎就要把这个现在小命完全掌控在自己手里的、害得Steve陷入危险的狗娘养的嫌犯扔下去，不过很快他就不得不用全部的意念控制自己不要这么做。真的，别这么做，好歹他那愚蠢的搭档也拼了命地救他来着。Danny手臂发力，艰难地把这人拉上楼顶，然后毫不客气地把他一拳击倒，踩在他身上扭着他的手臂把他铐起来。确认了一下这个奄奄一息的家伙没法做什么危害他们安全的事情，Danny冲回边缘去救Steve。

握住Steve的手的瞬间，他颤抖着，死死地抓紧，感受着那种巨大的安心电流般顺着手臂涌上心头。两个人都有些脱力，Danny吃力地往回拖拽着，左手扒在粗糙的地面上已经有了血迹。“你……他妈的……真是比嫌犯沉多了……”他抱怨着，“作为你唯一的后援，我的压力很大啊。”

Steve仰头看着他，居然没心没肺地笑了起来。“闭嘴，Danno。”他说。

 

回程路上Danny一直在数落Steve，从车里一直数落到总部。Chin和Kono一脸喜闻乐见的表情，后者甚至拉了把椅子在边上旁听。

下回一定要罚Kono把所有人的结案报告都写了。Steve暗想。

“你有病吗非要奋不顾身地救他！你的命那么不值钱吗！你又不是猫你有几条命可以丢？！”Danny几乎是吼着说，眼睛有些发红。“你还笑……你还敢笑！”Danny愤怒地用他没缠着绷带的那只手重重捶上了他的背。

“Tomas背后肯定有人，他是我们查出幕后集团的重要线索，他要是死了线索就断了……没事了我现在不是好好的吗？别担心了babe。”

“谁担心你了？傻子才担心你！”

“好好好。你的手还疼吗？”

Danny瞥了他一眼，不说话。

Steve抬腕看了看手表：“我得走了，有点私事。”他说。Danny注意到他垂下的左手里正漫不经心地玩弄着一个红色的绒盒。他想他大概知道这个家伙要去干嘛了。历经险境之后终于想通了人生不易幸福易逝准备把握当下的人生？Danny感到一阵的气闷，原因不明，不过大约是因为他现在还是一条单身狗吧。他恨死这个混蛋了。

Kono一下子从椅子上弹了起来：“我也要去！”

Chin则扬扬眉，一副“你敢不带我去试试”的表情。

“你们……”Steve无奈地看着他们。

“你敢不带我去信不信我把我猜到的全部剧透给Danny！再说了，你需要帮忙啊。”Kono狡黠地笑着，“休想甩开我们饭点再见。”

谁需要你剧透了！我又不瞎我看到了他上次买的那个戒指的盒子好吗？不就是去跟Cath求婚吗有什么难猜的？

Danny一直没说话，目送着他们三人消失在门后。他叹口气，努力地想让自己高兴起来。今天是他的生日，Grace晚上会来，而且还会带上一份她亲手绘制的生日礼物。Danny想着，嘴角勾起一抹温柔的笑意。

 

好在Steve那个混蛋还是有点良心的，把车钥匙留下了。Danny处理完这个案子的最后一些事情，慢悠悠地开车回到McGarrett家——鉴于他最近又借住在这里——的时候，天已有些黑了。

推开门，如他所料的，屋里没有人，一片漆黑。Danny的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了衣料摩擦的沙沙声。待他关上门再转身时，屋里有星星点点的烛光闪亮。Danny眯着眼睛看了会儿，说：“出来吧你们，别藏了！”

灯一下子全都亮了，三个队友从不同的地方钻出来，笑盈盈地唱着生日歌。

“Happy birthday to you.

“Happy birthday to you.

“Happy birthday Danno~

“Happy birthday to you!”

Danny走近桌子，发现他的“蛋糕”居然是片纽约披萨的时候，终于没忍住喷笑出声：“这个蛋糕真是一点诚意都没有啊喂！这是你们谁的主意！”问着，他的目光落在了Steve身上，后者露出一个大大的笑容。“好嘛，我就知道是你！”Danny咬着嘴唇，“不过我喜欢。”

“吹蜡烛吹蜡烛吹蜡烛！”Kono喊着。

“我得等Grace来了和她一起吹——喂！”

Steve一口气将蜡烛全都吹灭，无辜地看着他：“蜡烛坚持不了那么久，大不了等Gracie来了再点一次就好了。”

Danny无奈地瞪着他，眼里却全是笑意：“你这个控制狂！”

Chin别开眼。Kono兴奋地吹了声口哨，将Danny的右手拷在了他身旁的Steve左手上。

“喂你干嘛……”

“下一个环节是送礼物。”Kono开心地笑着，“只可以接受不可以拒绝。为了防止你逃跑，先把你拷上以防万一。”

“不可以拒绝？这是霸王条款！我抗议！”

“抗议无效。”Steve说。

Kono从房间里拖出来一个冲浪板，特别强调的是，和Steve的那个几乎一样，只不过上面的图案是金黄色的。“听Mary说你和Steve成了冲浪基友，我来给你换换装备。”

“呃，谢谢？”Danny目光闪烁，在Kono和Steve之间晃了好几圈，不确定地回答，用没被拷上的缠着绷带的左手接过礼物，靠在一旁。

Chin从兜里掏出一张票：“夏威夷大学橄榄球队的场边票。”

“谢谢！我喜欢这个礼物！”Danny感动地说，“不过，呃，你就买了一张？”

Chin的目光飘过他边上的Steve，然后饱含深意地看了Danny一眼。警探以他敏锐的观察力察觉到不太妙。他看着Steve，不动声色地往后退去。手铐因挣动而发出清脆的声响。

“你看，”Kono小声地说，“我就说手铐有用吧。”

Steve把一直在背后的右手伸出来，肌肉因为长时间紧绷而有些抖。掌心有一坨奶油制成的，歪歪扭扭的红色的东西。

“这是啥？花吗？”Danny嫌弃地看着它，“送个礼物有点诚意好不好？”他的眼睛突然亮了亮，“你自己做的？”

“玫瑰花。”Steve强调，完全没有不好意思地直视着他的眼睛，把手抬到他的嘴边，”尝尝？”

Danny搞不懂他在耍什么花样。他看看那朵扭曲的玫瑰花，突然有点舍不得下嘴，不过还是在Steve期待的目光下小心翼翼地咬了一口。大不了让他再做嘛！

被什么东西硌到了牙。就知道肯定不会这么简单！Danny叼着那个异物抬头，好奇地向下瞟啊瞟，试图看到那是什么东西。用舌头试着舔了舔。唔，环状的，不能吃……

Steve从他的嘴里取下了那个东西。Danny这才看清那是什么——一件相当眼熟的东西。简单的花纹，暗色的纹路。一颗不小的钻石嵌在中间，反射着星星点点的光。

这枚钻戒……

Danny蓦地睁大眼睛，有些怔忡地望着Steve。Steve蓝绿的双眸仿佛闪烁着光芒，深深地望着他的。一秒，两秒……只是短短一瞬，却仿佛过了一个世纪。

他拉过他还缠着绷带的左手，温柔地，却不容拒绝地将戒指慢慢戴到了他的手上。

Danny的理智告诉他要抽手，然而浑身上下每一个细胞都在尖叫着让他不要拒绝。他注视着戒指被戴到手上，全身的血液仿佛已经沸腾了，一股脑地涌到他的脸上。他别过头，不让Steve看到他的窘迫。

感觉到另外两人正暧昧地看着他们，他张张嘴，想要对着Steve发飙，却发现自己已经什么都说不出来了，只是该死地涨红了脸，像一个刚谈恋爱的小姑娘似的。

“我们结婚吧。”Steve在他的耳边吹着气，热乎乎的，让他的心一阵悸动。

Danny终于找回了说话的能力：“你知道我讨厌你，对吧？”

Steve露出了欠揍的笑容：“我知道，而且我还知道你爱死我了。”

Danny翻了个白眼。“你会在离婚后带着我们唯一的女儿跑到几千里外一个鸟不拉屎的地方导致我每周只能见到她一次吗？”

“不会。”Steve差点笑场，“天哪，不会。”

“我可以继续睡沙发吗？”

Steve想了想：“我再去买一个一样的拼起来。”

“可以把车钥匙还我吗？”

Steve危险地眯起眼睛：“Danno，别太过分。”

好吧……“我待会儿可以揍你一顿吗？”

“没问题。”

在围观的两人被他们闪瞎以及被他们的逻辑逼疯以前，Danny终于点了头：“好啊，我们结婚吧。”

一个欣喜若狂的笑容在Steve脸上炸开。他舔了舔唇：“嘿，Danny。”

“干嘛？”

“我要吻你了。”

Steve俯下身，把Danny压倒在桌子上，如饥饿的野兽般咬上他的唇。这是一个极尽缠绵的吻，Danny感受着一阵阵的眩晕，怀疑自己快要溺死在他的吻里了。

终于结束后，Danny大口喘着粗气，享受着能够呼吸的喜悦。听到屋外的鸣笛声，他愤怒的目光在Steve和他那两个偷笑的同伙身上轮换：“你们给我等着！”然后拖着Steve，匆匆忙忙地跑出去了。

“Hey, monkey.”他蹲下来，亲吻着她的脸颊。可恶，自己和Steve还拷在一起，他不能像每一个父亲那样抱起他的小公主。

“Daddy! Uncle Steve!”

“嗨Gracie。”Steve也蹲下，揉揉她的小脑袋。

“喂你干嘛？你把她的头发都揉乱了！”Danny·你敢碰我女儿试试·Williams对他怒目而视，却只换来了Steve一个不知悔改的耸肩，以及只靠右臂一把抱起Grace的行径。

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”Danny大喊，“你是野兽么？快放我女儿下来！”

Grace咯咯笑着，挣扎着下地。“Danno，”往屋里走的路上，她扬起手里的纸片，“生日快乐！”

“谢谢！我爱你，monkey。”Danny也蹲下身来，吻了吻她的发。他接过那幅画：“我看看。这个人是我，这个是你……这个黑头发的是谁？”Danny心中突然有个念头一闪而过。很不祥的预感。非常非常不祥的预感。

“Uncle Steve啊。”Grace回答，用纯洁清澈的大眼睛注视着她的爹地，“新婚快乐Danno。”

“……”

“我要当你们婚礼上的花童。”

“……”

 

Danny觉得自己快要疯了。

送走Grace后，他看着满屋的狼藉和心虚地笑着的三人——哦不，只有两人，Steve一向是那副臭不要脸的德性，笑得要多得意有多得意。

“你们怎么能跟Grace灌输这种东西！”他痛心疾首地说，指着他们的手都有些抖了，“简直是令人发指！”

Kono求助地望向Steve。

“说完了没有？”Steve问。

“没有！”Danny气呼呼地拍着桌子，上面的花瓶都在颤动，“你们这些禽兽！尤其是你，Steve，别笑了！我不是在夸——唔——”

Steve直接用自己的嘴堵住了他的。

Kono和Chin终于受不了这两个秀恩爱的家伙了，默默地从房子里退了出去，还贴心地帮他们关上了灯。

“别走！把手铐的钥匙留下！喂！唔——”

这注定是漫长的一夜。

 

The End


End file.
